Federal Assembly of the Dorvish Federation
The Federal Assembly of the Dorvish Federation (Dorvische: Föderalen Versammlung der Dorvische Föderation) commonly known as the Federal Assembly is the bicameral national legislature of the Dorvish Federation. The Federal Assembly's first session was in July 3339 when new elections took place in Dorvik. The Federal Assembly takes its name by the act of the final session of the People's Chamber which passed the law unanimously. The Federal Council was created on December 1st, 3411 by the initiative of the Dorvish Conservative Party to be the representative of the states as well as the political parties involved in the government. The Federal Assembly is chaired by the Chairman of the Federal Assembly, who is appointed by the body itself in a direct election is given the authority to open and close debates, allow and disallow those on the floor to continue or force them to be seated. The Chairman of the Federal Assembly is typically the leader of the dominate political party in the assembly. The Federal Council is led by the Chairman of the Federal Council who is similarly elected as the Federal Assembly Chairman. Members of the Federal Assembly are elected on a first past the post system in national designated districts. Members of the Federal Assembly have the abbreviation MFA (Dorvish: MFV) next to their name to notify those of their status as a member of the national legislature; election to the Federal Assembly has qualifications and restrictions to it, they are outlined below. Members of the Federal Council may do the same as members of the Federal Assembly. Structure Federal Assembly The Federal Assembly of the Dorvish Federation (Dorvish: Föderalen Versammlung der Dorvische Föderation) is the lower house of the Federal Assembly of the Dorvish Federation, it shares it's name with the overall name of the legislature. The Federal Assembly is elected using the Sainte-Laguë method. The differences between the Federal Assembly and Federal Council are that the assembly is responsible for representing the population as whole, the Council is where the states and other political entities are represented to ensure the purest representational democracy possible. The Federal Assembly has 500 seats which are up for election. The Chairman of the Federal Assembly (Dorvish: Vorsitzender der Föderalen Versammlung) is the leader of the Federal Assembly, the position is elected by a majority yes/no vote of the entire assembly. The Chairman of the Federal Assembly is considered one of the most prestigious positions in the Dorvish government and many officials strive to become Chairman. Federal Council The Federal Council of the Dorvish Federation (Dorvish: Foderalenrat der Dorvische Föderation) known commonly as the Federal Council, is the upper house of the Federal Assembly. The Federal Council is appointed by the State Assembly's of the Dorvish states, the Federal Council has 5 representatives from each state. The largest party in each state election is awarded 2 seats with the remaining 3 seats awarded to the next 3 largest parties. The Federal Council is responsible for confirming the appointments of the President, the Federal Council can introduce legislature but traditionally the Federal Council refrains from introducing legislation and acts as the interest of the states with the Federal Assembly acting in the interest of the people. The Chairman of the Federal Council (Dorvish: Vorsitzender der Foderalenrat) is elected by a simple majority of the chamber and traditionally the largest party within the Federal Council gains the chairmanship. Elections and campaigns The Federal Assembly is currently elected every 48 months, or every 4 years. The Federal Assembly is currently 500 seats, these seats are divided equally between the 5 states of the Dorvish state. Each state is divided into 25 constituencies (Dundorfian: wahlkreise) with the top 4 members of each election being elected to the Federal Assembly. These 25 constituencies are the same as the 25 districts within each of the states. Members of the Federal Council are appointed by the parties during elections. The top four parties in each state election are awarded seats on the Federal Council; the top party is awarded 2 seats. The other 3 remaining seats are awarded to the next 3 successive parties. Membership As established in the Constitution of Free Republic of Dorvik, the Constitution of the Peoples Republic of Dorvik and later the Constitution of the Dorvish Federation, a member of the national legislature must: *(1)...be at least twenty three (23) years of age *(2)...Have no national, state or lower level crimes attached to their record *(3)...must be a natural born Dorvish citizen *(4)...must have resided in the country for 10 years *(5)...must have resided in district of election for a minimum of two years *(6)...must be in good mental health. The first five were established in the Free Republics constitution but the sixth was added at the founding of the Peoples Republic. Election to the Federal Assembly is considered a honor as you need to receive the most votes out of all candidates; if a tie occurs a run off election between the two candidates occurs and whoever wins that naturally wins the seat. The elected candidate receives a salary of 56,721 Dorvish Dolgars and receives benefits for themselves and their families which are extended for 10 years once they leave office. No term limits exist seeing as the turnover for candidates tends to be high. Members of the Federal Council are appointed by the respective constituent legislatures and selected by the political parties themselves. Committees and Commissions The Federal Assembly has the initiative to create, suspend and disband committees and commissions of the Federal Assembly. Committees are composed of members of the Federal Assembly and Federal Council and are chaired by an elected Chairman, they are typically bi-partisan in nature with an equal amount of representation from political parties involved. The only permanent is the Rules and Procedures Committee, which is co-chaired by the Chairman of the Federal Assembly and the Chairman of the Federal Council. Committees differ from Commissions in that, Committees are comprised of only members of the Federal Assembly or Federal Council and are tasked with handling matters of policy and the nation. Commissions are special boards comprised of Federal Assembly or Federal Council members and outside experts who are tasked with planning or managing a certain aspect of the nation or other task. Both the Federal Assembly and Federal Council make use of this system. Current Committees and Commissions *Standing Committee of the Federal Assembly *Committee on Economics, Finance and the Federal Budget *Committee on Foreign Policy *Committee on Internal Policy and Government Administration *Committee on Intelligence, Security and Public Order *Committee on Agriculture, Rural Development and Non-Industrial Affairs *Committee on Industry and Industrial Development *Committee on Health and Social Services *Committee on Labor, Labor Relations and Unions *Committee on Trade and International Development *Committee on Mass Communication and Information Technologies *Committee on Natural Resources, Protection of the Environment and Ecological Balance *Committee on Education, Sports and the Dorvish Youth *Committee on Culture and Language *Committee on Legal Matters, Immunities and Discipline *Foreign Affairs Commission *Domestic Affairs Commission Sessions of the Federal Assembly *List of sessions of the Dorvish national legislature Category:Government and politics of Dorvik